


puppy-eyed look and pout combo

by itzloonatic



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Really it's just fluff, okay and a bit of tension as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzloonatic/pseuds/itzloonatic
Summary: After teaching an intense dance class, all Jungeun wants is some cuddles from Jinsol.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	puppy-eyed look and pout combo

**Author's Note:**

> A quick lipsoul shot I wrote as a gift for a big friend of mine and I was too lazy to post lmao hope you like it!
> 
> It happens in 'On the other side of the wall' universe, but you don't even need to know what that is to read it :))

Jungeun clicked the door open with a long sigh, taking off her shoes and letting her bag thump as it hit the floor. She would have shouted she was home, as she always did, if she hadn’t heard the sound of the piano coming from that specific room in the house. She made her way over and leaned on the frame, a small smile appearing on her lips. Maybe she shouldn’t be prying on Jinsol’s piano class, but she couldn’t help it. She looked so beautiful and cute just looking at her pupil, a girl looking no older than ten with long dark hair and a doll-like face. 

Jinsol looked up and met Jungeun’s eyes. 

“Oh, Jungeun.” Her smile matched hers. 

The girl looked at her as well, and Jungeun clapped. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to pry, but the music drew me in. It was beautiful. Good job.” 

“Yeah, she’s been improving each class.” Jinsol patted the girl’s hair, then checked the time on her phone. “Omo, it’s past your time to leave! Your mother must be outside already.” 

“I saw a car parked near the door,” Jungeun said. 

“Alright, time to go home, Yuna. I’ll walk you downstairs.” 

“Thank you, and bye!” The young girl gave Jungeun a big smile as she waved. 

“Bye bye!” Jungeun waved back. 

“I’ll be right back,” Jinsol mouthed to her before closing the door behind her. 

Jungeun let herself slouch against the sofa, wincing at how her entire body ached. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to try to ease the tension in her muscles. Maybe she should stretch a little bit more, but the walk home had left her with no energy to even do as much. 

A minute later, the front door opened again, and a few seconds later the couch sank next to her, followed by warm lips pecking her cheek. 

“Hey, babe.” Jinsol’s voice caressed her ear, making Jungeun open her eyes at last and turn her head enough so she could look at her. 

“Hi.” 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, just tired.” 

“Are you overworking yourself?” 

“I don’t think so. It’s just this choreo I’m teaching for hip hop class that’s too tiring.” 

“Weren’t you the one coming up with it?” 

Jungeun rolled her eyes. “I won’t ever improve if I keep choreographing at my skill level. If it’s not challenging, what’s the point?” 

“The point is to exercise some restraint and not kill yourself in the process.” 

Jungeun chuckled, letting her head drop until it hit Jinsol’s shoulder. “You know Ryujin, Heejin’s friend? She works super hard. She and her friends, Yeji, and the sisters, Chaeryeong and Chaeyeon. I need to set the example, right? If they work that hard, I need to work even harder. The students will always pick up on the teacher’s energy. If I slack off, they will slack off too. It’s a big responsibility.” 

Jinsol engulfed her in a hug and caressed her hair. “You’re not doing anything else today. You’re only allowed to rest.” 

“Who’s gonna make dinner, then?” 

“Me.” 

“Hm... Can we order instead?” 

“Yah!” Jinsol pulled away and pinched her cheek. “Wanna become single?” 

“I want a massage.” 

Jinsol frowned at her. 

“Please?” Jungeun used her infallible puppy-eyed look and pout combo that Jinsol could never disregard. 

Jinsol looked away, and Jungeun laughed at how she clenched her jaw, an attempt to not show any emotion. She held her chin and turned her face again, approaching to kiss her lips this time. 

“You’re beautiful,” Jungeun muttered. “And I love you.” 

“You’re just saying that to get it your way!” 

“First of all, I’m not lying, and second, you know quite well that I don’t mind pleading for what I want. And you also seem to enjoy it as much when I do.” 

Red painted Jinsol’s cheeks, and Jungeun burst out laughing, wincing right next at how the pain striked her body again. 

“Alright, but after dinner. I’m hungry and I know you are too, so you stay here while I go cook.” 

Jungeun let her go, staring as Jinsol made her way to the kitchen. But she didn’t want to rest if that meant she was left alone, so Jungeun stood up and sneaked after Jinsol, hugging her from the back. 

“I don’t wanna be alone while you cook. Let’s just order and watch a movie.” Jungeun squeezed Jinsol’s body around her arms, resting her forehead in the back of her neck. 

“Just say you’re afraid of eating my food.” 

“I’m not, I just want cuddles.” Jungeun pouted again. “Is that so bad?” 

Even under Jungeun’s tight embrace, Jinsol managed to turn to face her. And as soon as she did, she broke in a huge smile, hugging her back and kissing her neck and cheeks. “I just wanted to see your cute face.” 

Jungeun stared at her, at her smile, at her perfect features, wondering how could someone be so pretty. But since she would never get the answer, she simply kissed her again. A proper kiss this time, slow, deep, and passionate, as she gripped on her hips and her body pressed against hers. Jinsol took a step back until her back hit the kitchen counter, not breaking the kiss for a mere second. But Jungeun did, though. 

“Weren’t you hungry?” she asked, a clear teasing smirk on her lips. “And I should be resting right?” 

“You’re playing with my feelings.” 

“Can’t I have some fun after I worked so hard?” 

“There you go again with your mind games. You’re still trying to avoid eating my food aren’t you?” 

“Not really, it’s just that there’s better things to do with our time right now than cooking. I’m ordering.” Jungeun winked as she made her way back to the couch, plopping down and fetching for her phone. 

“What?! You’re unbelievable, Kim Jungeun. Just now you were complaining about how you wanted a massage and were too tired for your own good but suddenly you have the energy to make such... suggestions?” 

Jungeun looked at her side, at Jinsol sitting next to her with her arms crossing. 

“Okay, I’ll rest and I’ll be just fine with a massage.” 

“You better be for real this time.” 

“I love it when you try and act all tough and mad, but just look at this little pout.” Jungeun pinched her cheek. 

Jinsol gripped on her wrist, turning to her, her face dead serious. She approached way too fast for Jungeun to even say something, and kissed her just like Jungeun did before. That feeling only Jinsol could make Jungeun feel pulsed in her body, and Jungeun didn’t care if she was doing it on purpose. She let Jinsol teaser her a bit more, as she went for her neck next. 

“I can be a tease too,” Jinsol whispered near her ear before pulling away. 

“I know. And you know I love it.” 

Jinsol huffed. “F-Fine. Order our food already, I’m starving.” 

Jungeun snuggled closer, kissing her cheek before resting her head on her shoulder again. “I love you, Jinsol.” 

An arm rested around Jungeun’s shoulders, and Jinsol’s head on hers. “I love you too. We’re watching Disney movies while I give you a massage and that’s not open for discussion.” 

“Sounds perfect to me.”


End file.
